Si amaneciera
by Bella Becquer
Summary: SPOILERS DH. - Siempre te querré - le contestó, despidiéndose de ella para siempre. Y aunque cien mil maldiciones imperdonables la atravesaran, sólo podía sentir paz. Por él. Por Ted. Remus&Tonks. Para Sortilegios Weasley.


_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un _**Remus/Tonks** _dedicado a Sortilegios Weasley, que quería uno. _

_**Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte**. Espero que os guste:)_

Recomendación musical: www. youtube. com /watch?v (signo igual) 6d36YanKTTs

Quitad los espacios y escuchadla mientras leéis, por favor. (Pongo "signo igual" porque no me deja ponerlo¬¬)

* * *

- ¿Has visto a Remus? – preguntó al viejo Aberforth, sintiendo una creciente angustia inundarla mientras aturdía al mortífago contra el que estaba luchando.

- ¡Estaba peleando con Dolohov! – le gritó - ¡No lo he visto desde entonces!

Ella no necesitó saber nada más. Siguió al hombre escaleras arriba, sin llegar a oír ese "Seguro que está bien, Tonks" que le dijo Ginny.

Mientras corría detrás del hermano de Dumbledore, lo percibía todo a cámara lenta. Estallidos aquí y allá, explosiones y gritos… todo era un caos. Sentía su frente perlada de sudor frío, y a su corazón latir incesantemente en sus sienes mientras se intentaba convencer a sí misma "No le pasará nada…"

- ¡Cuidado! – le gritó alguien, haciendo que la chica se agachara a tiempo de que una maldición imperdonable pasara por encima de su cabeza y le daba a un encapuchado que había unos metros por detrás de ella.

Se viró y vio a quien le había lanzado la advertencia, George Weasley.

Le intentó sonreír mientras continuaba corriendo, pero sólo consiguió esbozar una mueca de desesperación que el muchacho ni siquiera llegó a ver.

- ¡Por aquí! – oyó la voz de Aberforth.

Numerosas imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza en aquellos instantes: La primera vez que vio a Teddy, el último beso que le había dado a Remus, sus padres… Entonces se dio cuenta de que si aquella noche debía ser la última, por lo menos había logrado ser feliz.

Lucharía por Harry, por Ted, por su padre, por su madre, por Sirius… y lo haría hasta el final.

En ese momento una nube de polvo le cegó y se agachó, previniéndose de un ataque por sorpresa. Se arrastró por el suelo intentando agazaparse tras alguna pared y no sentirse tan desprotegida, para cuando la encontró, el humo se había disipado.

El paisaje que lograba ver era desolador. Estaban en la parte del castillo donde se había caído gran parte del techo y sólo veía escombros aquí y allá… y a un hombre.

La adrenalina se le disparó y salió corriendo de su improvisado escondite, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel cuerpo no fuera el de su marido.

_**Siento que la vida es como un hilo que se corta de improviso, sin avisar**_

Pero lo era.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, colocando la cabeza del licántropo en ellas mientras le acariciaba el pelo y las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

- ¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡Contéstame! – gritaba, sollozando como una niña pequeña.

De pronto, el aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

- Tonks… has venido… - su voz sonaba ronca y desgastada. Lupin tosió, se notaba que le costaba respirar.

- Sí, Remus… estoy aquí…

_**Te distingo junto a mí, mi salvación**_

La muchacha seguía llorando, mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del hombre-lobo. Y entonces lo vio.

Un trozo de techo había caído encima suyo, provocando una gran herida en su abdomen.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó, volviendo a mirarle.

- Dolohov intentó herir a Kingsley… - paró para respirar – yo le empujé y casi nos da su Avada Kedavra. Entonces el techo cayó sobre nosotros y… - miró hacia su derecha, donde había un montón de escombros. Entre ellos se lograba ver una mano humana.

Tonks empezó de nuevo a sollozar, abrazando la cabeza de su marido y balanceándola.

- Todo va a salir bien – le susurró al oído mientras gruesas lágrimas iban a caer al cabello de él.

- Escúchame, Tonks – le dijo de pronto – tienes que salir de aquí. Ve a ayudar a Harry.

- No voy a dejarte.

_**Si amaneciera sin ti, yo no sé qué sería de mí**_

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – intentó hacerla entrar en razón – los dos sabemos lo que va a pasar…

- ¡No te voy a dejar aquí, Remus Lupin!

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos; un silencio de entendimientos, de certezas y de llanto. _Del de él. De el de ella._

Un silencio en el que se lo decían todo, del que no querían salir.

- Te quiero – le susurró Tonks al oído, depositando luego un suave beso en sus labios al que él correspondió con desesperación.

- Siempre te querré – contestó él al separarse.

Una figura encapuchada salió de la nada, explotando su pequeña burbuja de _adiós._

_**Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino la evidencia me ha vencido y me ha hecho llorar**_

- Vaya, vaya… si tenemos aquí a la pareja de sucios animales – les dijo el mortífago.

- Amycus, te diría que me alegro de verte, pero no suelo mentir – contestó Tonks.

- Vais a morir… lo sabéis ¿no?

- Al menos moriremos luchando – se levantó como pudo Lupin – grandísimo traidor – dijo, agarrando a su esposa de la mano.

- ¡Já! Mira como tiemblo… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Por detrás había aparecido Alecto, la hermana del mago tenebroso, lanzándole la maldición imperdonable a Remus por la espalda, antes de ver cómo éste y su hermano se desplomaban inmóviles.

- ¡No! – gritó Tonks al ver a su marido muerto a su lado.

- ¿Acaso pensabais vencer?

No podía más. Aquella mujer había asesinado a Remus por la espalda y lo pagaría caro. Antes de verse rodeada de mortífagos y mentalizarse de su inminente muerte, sólo pensaba en dos cosas. En su marido. En Ted. Y la paz que sintió fue tal, que cuando gritó la maldición imperdonable y ella recibió otra, sólo pudo sonreír.


End file.
